kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/Worms Blast (GBA) - Off-Topic
Introduction and Review Hello and welcome to today's blog. This blog is the second one of my off-topic blogs (the first one can be found at Zenki's EVO Wiki), featuring games related content, that isn't related to Kishin Douji Zenki. Just as the title says, today's blog is about Worms Blast for the Gameboy Advance. Back when Worms Blast first came out, it was quite an oddball in the Worms series and the first version of Worms Blast, that I played, was the PC version. Zenki and myself are currently on a trip to find ourselves and when we talked about Worms, he went to a local shop and bought the GBA version of Worms Blast and Worms: Open Warfare for the Nintendo DS. First we played some Worms: Open Warfare, created custom teams, custom weapons setups and then went and played a few rounds in classic hotseat mode. After awhile, we decided to also check out Worms Blast, which is a lot like the PC version, but with specked down graphics to fit the GBA. Also, the controls are way less fluid and you need to insert passwords instead of having native saves. Also, the game is a puzzle platformer featuring increasingly difficult puzzles and a nice little array of different characters (only two of them are actual Worms!). You get to use weapons, that are similar to the ones from the main series games, but I'd advise you to play the tutorial levels first to get a feel of playing the game. Most of the time, you will be using the bazooka to shoot colorful projectiles at blocks of the same color, but as you progress through the game, you will need to think a lot and sometimes act very fast. In the end, Zenki and myself made a full playthrough of the game's puzzle mode as Stavros (skunk with a motorboat). We also checked the internet, but there was only one review and the other reviewer seemed to have mixed feelings about the GBA version of Worms Blast. I noticed, that while the other versions of the game feature various info (even including inputs, that allow you to unlock everything from the get go), things seemed very bleak for players of the GBA version. As, I am a huge fan of the Worms series in general and was quite diappointed with there being so little info on the GBA game, I decided to make this blog, which will feature all level passwords from Zenki's and my playthrough of the game, as well as a cheat code, that will give you infinite time on timed levels. Level Passwords (Puzzle Mode) I will add the names of the characters, which are unlocked at various points of completition (there are three you can unlock) once I have checked out when they are unlocked. You also might get different passwords from level 2 and onwards if you take a different route through the game than Zenki and myself did, but the passwords for level 29 and level 30 should always be the same, regardless what path you take, if you have complete all other levels beforehand. Default (reset all progress) Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka Starts the game at 0% progress Completed Level 1 - 5 Granade, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Granade, Bazooka Completed Level 1 (this is the password, which you get after completing the tutorial levels) Heart Shield, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Heart Shield, Bazooka Completed Level 2 Stavros, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Stavros, Bazooka Completed Level 3 Stavros, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Bazooka, Bazooka, Heart Shield, Shotgun Completed Level 4 Stavros, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Bazooka, Stavros, Shotgun Completed Level 5 Completed Level 6 - 10 Stavros, Bazooka, Bazooka, Shotgun, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Bazooka, Bazooka, Laser Completed Level 6 Stavros, Bazooka, Bazooka, Shotgun, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Dynamite, Laser Completed Level 7 Stavros, Bazooka, Laser, Shotgun, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Rocket, Laser Completed Level 8 Stavros, Bazooka, Rocket, Shotgun, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Rocky, Laser Completed Level 9 Stavros, Bazooka, Fletcher, Shotgun, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Laser, Grenade Completed Level 10 Completed Level 11 - 15 Stavros, Bazooka, Fletcher, Grenade, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Dynamite, Grenade Completed Level 11 Stavros, Bazooka, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Water Mine, Grenade Completed Level 12 Stavros, Red Cross Flag, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Calvin, Grenade Completed Level 13 Stavros, Suzette, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Shotgun, Dynamite Completed Level 14 Stavros, Fletcher, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Grenade, Dynamite Completed Level 15 Completed Level 16 - 20 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Red Cross Flag, Dynamite, Dynamite, Dynamite Completed Level 16 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Rocky, Dynamite, Rocket, Dynamite Completed Level 17 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Red Cross Flag, Chuck, Dynamite, Heart Shield, Dynamite Completed Level 18 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Suzette, Chuck, Dynamite, Chuck, Dynamite Completed Level 19 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Suzette, Stavros, Dynamite, Stavros, Dynamite Completed Level 20 Completed Level 21 - 25 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Bazooka Fletcher, Stavros, Dynamite, Shotgun, Water Mine Completed Level 21 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Red Cross Flag Fletcher, Stavros, Dynamite, Super Frog, Water Mine Completed Level 22 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Suzette Fletcher, Stavros, Dynamite, Calvin, Water Mine Completed Level 23 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Calvin Fletcher, Stavros, Dynamite, Fletcher, Water Mine Completed Level 24 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Stavros Fletcher, Stavros, Dynamite, Bazooka, Rocket Completed Level 25 Completed Level 26 - 30 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Grenade, Stavros Stavros, Stavros, Dynamite, Shotgun, Rocket Completed Level 26 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Chuck, Stavros Stavros, Stavros, Dynamite, Super Frog, Rocket Completed Level 27 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros Stavros, Stavros, Dynamite, Calvin, Rocket Completed Level 28 Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Water Mine, Fletcher, Rocket Completed Level 29 (can play all levels) Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Stavros, Heart Shield, Bazooka, Heart Shield Completed Level 30 (can play all levels, puzzle mode is completed, unlocks all hidden characters) Notes Password icons Stavros is the skunk using a grey motorboat Rocky is the concrete donkey using a paper boat (looks like a greyish dragon with a red feather tail and an orange mohawk) Fletcher is the mole riding a hovercraft Calvin is the sheep riding a banana boat and wearing a red cape Suzette is a Worm wearing a red bow and using a brown motorboat with a red stripe on its side Chuck is the pigeon/dove riding a banana boat and wearing a red cape (looks like a penguin with a fishing rod) Super Frog is the frog riding a yellow rubber duck and wearing a white cape (looks like Frogger from the classic gaming series of the same name) Level Passwords You can insert a level password by going to the options menu, where you then go into the password menu. Once you are in the password menu, you should see 10 bazookas. By pressing the A-button, you can cycle through a chosen password icon slot, one icon at a time. Once you have reached the desired icon, move to another slot by pressing the movement control pad. After inserting all icons for a password, you need to use the movement control pad to go to the OK button and press the A-button to confirm the password. If you inserted the password correctly, the icons should turn into white tick marks and the game should return to the main menu. Regardless which password you use, you can play the game with any visible character from the character select screen. (you don't need to take Stavros, just because Zenki and myself did, if you don't want to) If a character only appears as a silhouette, you can't select them, because you haven't made enough progress in puzzle mode to unlock them yet. You can play as all characters after either playing through and completing puzzle mode by 100% or by inserting the "Completed Level 30" password, which I posted above. Once you finish your playthrough or use the "Completed Level 29" password and beat level 30, you will receive the "Completed Level 30" password, which unlocks Super Frog. Afterwards, you will see a still image of your chosen character emerging victorious. If you press the A-button, you can view the credits. If you don't want to view the credits, you can also skip them by pressing the A-button again. Miscellaneous Apparently, finishing puzzle mode or using the "Completed Level 30" password also unlocks different tournament modes, but I wasn't able to check verify this info yet, so I can't cofirm, whether this is true or not. I will update this section to tell you once I know. Cheat Codes Unsigned values 03002d28:b4 Infinite time This cheat code was tested in puzzle mode. I don't know, if it also works in other modes, but it works in all timer based puzzle mode levels. Category:Blogs Semerone off-topic games